Tristis usque ad mortem
by Hawkgrind
Summary: Des evenement terribles vont prendre place, poussant le propre filleul de Rogue à faire appel à notre trio. Aventure à travers le monde des sorciers, l'action franchi les barrieres de Poudelard.
1. Default Chapter

Tristis usque ad mortem  
Chapitre I : L'ombre d'une vie  
Les Premiers rayons du soleil remplirent la chambre d'une lumière ocre et chaude, chassant les dernières ombres d'une nuit sans étoiles. Allongé en chien de fusils, les bras croisés, le jeune homme plissa ses yeux fermés, luttant contre le réveil avec une volonté de fer, en vain. Son rêve s'évapora et il se retrouva face à l'écran obscure de ses paupières fermées. Il eut un soupir de lassitude et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effet de la lumière, laissant plus largement apparaître leur vert sombre et profond. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre électronique et eu un moment d'arrêt en remarquant qu'elle affichait huit heure quatre vingt huit, puis le coin de sa bouche se plissa en un sourire attendri.  
  
« Évidement. » murmura t'il.  
  
Il se pencha, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une vieille montre gousset en argent. Il eut un nouveau soupire de lassitude en constatant qu'elle affichait six heures.  
  
« Question d'habitude y paraît. » bailla-t-il.  
  
Il se leva et, tout en s'étirant avec délectation, observa sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année précédente. La décoration de la chambre était assez particulière. Les murs couverts de poster ou se côtoyaient Nirvana, les Doors, Martin Luther King le poster animé des Coqs, l'équipe national de quidditch de France, celui de l'équipe de France de Football.  
  
« Pas vraiment les même résultats. » pensa-t-il tristement à l'idée que les Coqs avaient été impitoyablement éliminés pendant le match d'éliminatoires par les Irlandais, ces derniers ayant d'ailleurs remportés la coupe du monde l'année précédente.  
  
Les meubles étaient usés et envahit de babioles, des partitions de guitare, des cendriers, des rouleau de parchemins, divers objets magiques comme des multiplettes ou des souvenirs qu'il avaient ramenés de ces nombreux voyages à l'étranger, la bibliothèque était remplis de livre de sorcellerie, de livre d'auteur prestigieux de tous les horizons, Victor Hugo, Oscar Wild, Martin Heidegger, J.D. Salinger, Gilderoy Lochlhart.  
  
« Oui enfin bon. » ironisa-il en repensant à ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des talents de Lockhart, l'illustre amnésique.  
  
Le jeune homme se dévêtit lentement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la baignoire. S'étant consécutivement gelées puis brûlées les cuisses en jurant copieusement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, il finit par trouver la bonne température et se lava paresseusement, pestant vaguement contre le soleil qui lui avait ravi un si précieux sommeil. Sortant de la douche, il s'essuya consciencieusement puis sortit un pot de gel de l'armoire à pharmacie et eu un sourire de satisfaction en constatant qu'il n'avait ni séché ni moisie. Il y plongea les doigts et les passa dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises puis leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il y vit un visage fin, légèrement émacié d'où les dernières traces de l'adolescence avaient complètement disparu et ou l'age adulte était affirmé par un bouc fin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pic, allongeant d'autant plus son visage bronzé.  
  
« Humm. » fit-il amusé, « pas mal du tout. » Il repassa dans la chambre, ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un caleçon, une paire de chaussette, un pantalon et un pull noir. Il enfila le tout, attrapa son éternel manteau noir à capuche qui traînait sur une chaise l'enfila et sortit.  
  
Les couloires du château étaient plus sombre que sa chambre et les murs semblait toujours humide. Il frissonna légèrement et accéléra le pas. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, répondant distraitement au personnages des tableaux qui le saluaient, descendît deux escaliers, traversa de nouveau plusieurs couloirs et arriva devant une lourde porte en chêne qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il pénétra alors dans une chambre sombre à la décoration austère, éclairé par une unique bougie. Il n'y avait personne.  
  
« Déjà levé ?! » murmura t'il surpris.  
  
Il eut alors un instant d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait être partit en mission, au beau milieu de l'été, sachant que le jeune homme arrivait. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, manqua une marche qui faillit lui être fatal, jura un bon coup, puis continua à courir à travers plusieurs couloirs. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et pila tout à coup. Il se retourna et constata qu'effectivement la porte de la Grande Salle était entrebaîllée. A l'intérieur, il entendit divers petit bruit, des froissements d'étoffes et ce qui ressemblait à des murmures. Il s'approcha des grandes portes et tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, à six heures du matin, pendant les grandes vacances, période reconnu comme étant celle de la désertion généralisée des lieux d'enseignement, plusieurs personnes chuchotaient dans la grande salle du château. Sérieusement inquiet et bien décidé à savoir de quoi il retournait, il ouvrit le pan gauche de son manteau crispa sa main droite et instantanément sa baguette vola dans sa main. Il passa sa main gauche derrière le dos et sa jambe gauche en arrière, la campant solidement au sol. Il était en position de duel. D'un geste large de sa baguette, il fit alors valser les portes de la grande salle.  
  
« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAGUS ! ! ! » crièrent en ch?ur une dizaine de voix.   
  
Sous le choc, son c?ur manqua un battement et il eut un mouvement de recule. Il regarda incrédule les professeurs de la prestigieuse école de Poudelard coiffés de bonnets de fêtes, debout devant la table qui leur étaient réservés et qui étaient couverte de cadeaux, riant aux éclats devant l'effet qu'ils avaient produit sur lui.  
  
« Waoh ! soufflât-il, époustouflé ! Mais comment saviez vous que j'étais arrivé ? » « J'ai vu un faucon pénétrer dans ta chambre par hier soir en revenant d'une promenade dans la forêt et j'ai alerté le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue ! » articula Rubeus Hagrid avec peine, entre deux éclats de rires. « Il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour découvrir le pot aux roses. » répliqua Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.  
  
Magus eut un sourire gêné, et se mit à rougir en rangeant rapidement sa baguette dans la poche cousue à cet effet dans son manteau, plus pour se donner une constance qu'autre chose.  
  
« Et quand comptait-tu nous prévenir que tu étais un animagus ? » lança Severus Rogue, cassant. « Euh, bahenfaitc'estadireque. »bafouilla le jeune homme pris de cour. « Ou plus exactement quand comptait-tu expliquer cet état de fait à ton parrain-si-fier de-toi-mais-trop-fier-pour-te-le-dire-et-qui-n'as-pas- arreter-de-nous-en-parler-pendant-toute-la-matiné. »rectifia Minerva McGonagal avec un sourire amusé à l'adresse du professeur Rogue, provoquant un éclat de rire général et faisant rougir l'interessé. « Oui bon bref. » articula vaguement ce dernier avant de se diriger vers Magus.  
  
Il le prit par les épaules, le regarda d'un regard ou perçait un mélange de fierté et de tendresse si caractéristique, puis le serra dans ses bras sous le regard ému (et toujours un peu surpris malgré les années) des autres professeurs, puis il fit un pas en arrière et le toisa avec un air faussement réprobateur.  
  
« D'autre nouvelle du genre ou tu nous as dressé tout le tableau ? » « Bah, en fait, fit Magus d'un air gêné, puisque tue parle, j'ai rencontré une petite vampire à Paris (Severus devint livide) et elle est tombée enceinte (le regard de Severus exprima son ahurissement) et je vais devoir l'épouser. Mais sinon, le calme plat, à part cette morsure de loup-garou qui. » « Stop ! » l'interrompit son parrain avec un regard ou perçait encore l'effarement. « Et pas de blague sur les loups-garous, s'écria-t-il avec un air revêche, j'en ai eu ma dose. »  
  
Puis il accompagna son filleul à sa place, ignorant volontairement les gloussements de ses collègues et Magus put déballer ses paquets. Surtout des babioles magiques que Magus possédait déjà en nombre conséquent, fruits de ses incessants voyages. Mais certains étaient beaucoup plus intéressants. Le cadeau de McGonagal, un manuel pour apprendre à maîtriser et supporter les transformations en animagus (l'aspect du livre le laissa présager de sa sombre provenance), bien que peu surprenant, tombait vraiment à pic. Hagrid lui avait offert un manuel sur les méthodes de vol des rapaces d'Europe.  
  
« Bien pensé ! S'était-il exclamé en découvrant l'ouvrage, se demandant tout de même ou Hagrid avait pu trouver un tel bouquin. »  
  
.Dumbledore lui offrit un livre (encore un, pensa-t-il en souriant) sur la nature des sortilèges de la région de l'Indus. Magus crut s'étouffer et dut relire plusieurs fois le titre avant d'en croire ses yeux. Il regarda le Directeur stupéfait. Celui-ci arborait toujours ce même sourire amusé, mais ces yeux fixaient le jeune homme d'un regard pénétrant que ce dernier ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne se risqua pas à soutenir le regard de Dumbledore et se tourna vers le cadeau de son parrain avec un vague pressentiment. Était-il au courant de ses recherches ? Le cadeau de Severus était plus étrange. C'était une plaque ronde sertie de pierres rouges, verts, marrons et lapis, arborant entre chaque rangée de pierre un premier cercle de bronze, un second cercle d'argent et enfin un cercle d'or entourant un symbole compliqué, d'une couleur bleu-mauve que Magus, légèrement vexé à cette idée, n'avait jamais rencontré. Il était accroché à une chaîne en argent. A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.  
  
« C'est une amulette qui symbolise l'équilibre, » entama son parrain , « les pierres symbolisant les quatre éléments, tous également représentés. Elle aide à conserver l'esprit clair quand on utilise des formes de concentration magiques, ou des mantras magiques si tu préfère. » « Le symbole est en quelle langue ? » risqua Magus « Hum hum, » fit Severus en ce raclant la gorge. « Ah. d'accord, » fit Magus, en comprenant ce que ce raclement de gorge signifiait. Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provenance de ce signe, ni même probablement du médaillon. Il réprima un éclat de rire mais remercia chaleureusement son parrain et passa le médaillon autour de son cou.  
  
La cérémonie de l'ouverture des cadeaux achevée, ils se mirent tous à table, savourant les mets préparés par les elfes de maison. Magus se crispa légèrement à l'idée des Elfes. Il restait personnellement révolté par leur condition mais considérait comme peine perdue l'idée de faire évoluer les mentalités en la matière. D'autant que les Elfes étaient désarment de servitudes et semblaient prendre plaisir à leur condition.  
  
A la fin du repas, il eut même droit à un gâteau d'anniversaire. Magus dut recourir discrètement à un sortilège pour finalement parvenir à éteindre les 20 bougies traîtresses qui se rallumaient en permanence, malgré les efforts redoubler du jeune homme qui avait commencé à souffrir d'hyper ventilation.  
  
Après le repas, Magus et Severus entamèrent une promenade digestive dans le parc du château, ayant comme vague but de récupérer les lettres que les amis de Magus avaient put lui envoyer, dans la volière. Magus ne voyait pas bien comment ses amis pouvaient savoir qu'il était à Poudelard mais ça n'était qu'un détail. Un bon hibou postal n'avait pas besoin d'adresse, juste d'un nom.  
  
Magus sortit une cigarette et claqua des doigts. La cigarette s'embrasa aussitôt. Il tira avidement sur la cigarette puis recracha des volutes de fumé de toutes les forme, du simple rond au joueur de quidditch animé. Il s'était longtemps entraîné pour maîtriser ce sort là et n'en était pas peu fier. Severus eut un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Après tout, son filleul était majeur et libre de ses choix. Mais tout de même, on n'avait pas idée de jouer avec sa santé comme ça.  
  
Magus observa son parrain avec tendresse. Au grand damne du jeune homme, il avait toujours eu tendance à le surprotéger, voire le couver. Il faisait parfois figure de mamie gâteau dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mamie gâteau. Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus craint de Poudelard. Grand, maigre, toujours vêtu de cette immense cape noire qui tournoyait au moindre mouvement brusque (Magus le suspectait même d'en rajouter un peu) et qui lui donnait l'aspect d'une chauve sourie géante. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer l'air terrorisé d'un élève voyant Rogue fondre sur lui, le regard froid et dure, la voix glaciale et cassante, prêt a sortir une réplique cinglant en n'importe quelle occasion et à n'importe qui. Sauf lui. Jamais Severus n'avait élevé la voix, ne l'avait regardé autrement qu'avec tendresse et inquiétude, comme on regarde un enfant malade, ou bien avec fierté quand il rapportait un carnet de note irréprochable, ou lorsqu'il parvenait à maîtriser des sortilèges trop compliqués pour son age. Cela aussi était un sujet d'inquiétude pour son parrain qui voyait la magie et les capacités de son filleul se développer, vite, trop vite c'était évident. Mais inévitable. Il était un De Gryphée, et avait, à l'age de cinq ans, vécu des évènements qui avaient réveillé sa magie, trop tôt sans doute.  
  
Severus se tourna vers lui, l'observant à son tour, puis sourit tristement  
  
« Tu ressemble tellement à ton père. »  
  
Puis il baissa les yeux et eu ce regard, encore. Ce moment, Magus l'avait vécu un nombre de fois incalculable au cours de ces quinze dernières années. Et ce regard, combien de fois l'avait-il vu ? Un regard ou perçait la culpabilité, une culpabilité qui le terrassait, où perçait la haine, la haine de soi même, celle d'une personne qui se croit éternellement impardonnable. Une ombre.. Dans ces moments, Severus Rogue n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et tranchait d'autant plus d'avec l'image que l'on se faisait de lui. Et ce sentiment était redoubler par le fait que Severus pensait que Magus n'avait pas la possibilité de le haïr comme il méritait d'être haie, étant sa seule famille. Des dizaines, des centaines de fois, Magus avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Que la seule personne au monde qui pouvait lui en vouloir ne lui en voulait pas du tout, et lui était au contraire reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, c'est à dire tout ce qu'un homme était en mesure de faire pour le bonheur d'un enfant, de son enfant, en un sens... Mais rien n'y faisait. Severus écartait la question avec ce même sourire triste et se renfermait sur lui-même. Il avait tout essayer. Presque. Il restait une solution, une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais exploité. Il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 


	2. Autre Temps

Chapitre II : Autre temps.  
  
Une légère brise ébouriffa les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon. Accoudée à la fenêtre, il profita des premières odeurs de l'aube. Son parfum doux, duquel la pollution semblait avoir disparu. En tenant sa tête levée vers le ciel, juste à l'endroit ou l'obscurité de la nuit se muait en des teintes orangées, il ne voyait plus les difformités de la civilisation. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina au premier matin du monde. Il se sentait renaître, en même temps que ce soleil. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait passé une nuit calme, sans cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe, à tout point de vue. C'était trop beau.  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voilà qu'il retombait dans le pessimisme alors même qu'il avait passé une des nuits les plus paisibles, les plus agréables de son existence. C'était donc plus fort que lui ? Il ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse. Il devait juste admirer la beauté de ce ciel qui doucement s'éclaircissait et profiter de ce moment unique où il était presque heureux de vivre.  
  
« Un léger goût de paradis ».murmura-t-il, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, qui devinrent une heure. Rien ne venait troubler la quiétude de ce moment. Le garçon ne pensait à rien en particulier, il laissait se lassait rêvasser et ne reprenait vraiment le contrôle de lui- même que quand ses craintes refaisaient surface d'elles même. Il entendit alors le parquet craquer. Quelqu'un marchait sur le pallier, d'un pas mal assuré, comme si cette personne n'était pas habituée à marcher. Son cousin. En perdant ses 25 kilos, son cousin avait du s'habituer à un nouveau corps, retrouver instinctivement son centre d'équilibre. Sa démarche n'était pas toujours très sur, ne correspondait pas à sa silhouette. Devenir mince n'était pas forcément si agréable qu'on voulait le croire. Surtout dans ce cas là. Les Parents de son cousin, sa mère en particulier, avaient exercé une telle pression sur leur fils que ce dernier avait craqué et usé de moyens détournés. Devant l'état de son cousin, il était rester coi. La maigreur, la masse musculaire, qui avait énormément diminué elle aussi, les cernes, le teint cachectique. Il suffisait d'ajouter à cela les insupportables grincements de dents pour se faire une idée du problème. Les insomnies comptaient elles aussi. En fin de compte, une idée qui aurait put paraître amusante il y a quelques années, en réalité ne l'était absolument pas, et il avait été horrifié en mettant bout à bout toutes ces informations pour réaliser que son cousin prenait des produits, sans doute des amphétamines, pour se faire maigrir. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Il n'aimait pas Dudley mais de là à le voir sombrer commence personnage de Requiem for a Dream, il y avait des limites. Comment pouvait-on pousser son fils à de telles extrémités ?  
  
Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Sur le palier, son cousin fit un bond en arrière et porta une main à son c?ur.  
  
« HARRY ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! ! ! » Souffla-t-il.  
  
« Désolé. » murmura Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu tu fais debout à cette heure ? »  
  
Heu.rien. je., bégaya t'il, puis il se redressa, et toisa son cousin « Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu trafique à cette heure dans ta chambre ? Tu fais de la magie ? Tu sais que mes parents te l'ont interdit ! »  
  
« Je me fiche de ce que tes parents veulent, Dudley ! » fit Harry, agacé, « la seule raison pour laquelle je ne fais pas de magie ici c'est parce que le ministère de la magie l'interdit. »  
  
Dudley sembla surpris. Il regarda à droite en direction de la chambre de ses parents puis se retourna vers Harry avec et le dévisagea avec curiosité  
  
« Il y a vraiment un ministère de la magie ? » murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry restât interdit quelques instants. Depuis qu'il était rentré, force était de constater à Harry que Dudley n'avait plus peur de lui. Au contraire, il semblait parfois l'observer avec une grande curiosité.  
  
« Ca t'intéresse » fit Harry, faussement surpris.  
  
« Euh.non enfin oui. enfin non euh. » bafouilla-t-il. Puis il regarda ses pieds d'un air gêné.  
  
Harry contempla son cousin et sourit. Ce pourrait-il que Dudley soit finalement plus tolérant et moins bête que ses insupportables parents. C'était difficile à croire, mais l'idée valait le coup, et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler à Dudley de son problème.  
  
« Oui, il y a un ministère de la magie, et si ça t'intéresse, il suffit de demander. ». Puis il s'effaça, laissant l'accès à sa chambre libre à son cousin.  
  
Ce dernier eu un moment d'arrêt, puis entra non sans un certain malaise dans la chambre d'Harry. Il semblait contempler l'endroit comme l'antre d'une bizarrerie de la nature. Harry referma silencieusement la porte en hochant de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait avoir une discussion en tête-à-tête avec Dudley. Il se retournât, tendit la main pour montrer à son cousin qu'il pouvait s'asseoir et s'affala sur son lit. Dudley s'assit et contempla longuement la chambre.  
  
« Alors, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour mon monde ? » entama Harry avec intérêt.  
  
« Bah, pour tout te dire, il y a cette fille dans ma classe, Claire elle s'appelle, qui a toujours l'air mystérieuse. Personne ne lui parle et. enfin elle me plaisait. » fit-il, gêné.  
  
« Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrive » fit ironiquement Harry, ne voyant pas bien ou son cousin voulait en venir.  
  
« Oui, bon. Finalement je suis aller lui parler et, après m'être fait rembarrer deux ou trois fois, on a discuté et on est sortit ensemble. »  
  
A cette nouvelle, Harry se redressa sur son lit, stupéfait. Dudley avait une petite amie ! C'était une révolution !  
  
« Et alors » fit-il, impatient d'en savoir plus.  
  
« C'est une sorcière » lâcha son cousin d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Harry faillit tomber de son lit. Il crut que son c?ur avait cessé de battre, que le plafond lui était tombé dessus, qu'un troupeau de cognard lui était rentré dedans. La révolution prenait une ampleur hallucinante. Dudley Dursley sortait avec une sorcière ! Puis une idée lui traversa l'ésprit.  
  
« Comment elle peut être en cours avec toi ? »  
  
« En fait elle est plus vielle. Elle a finit ses études dans son collège de sorcier et quand elle est rentrée chez elle l'année dernière, ses parents on insistés pour qu'elle reprenne ses études. Mais maintenant qu'elle est majeure, je crois qu'elle va arrêter. »  
  
Harry comprenait parfaitement en quoi l'idée de reprendre ses études chez les moldus après être sortit de Poudlard pouvait être insuportable.  
  
« C'est elle qui t'a dit qu'elle était une sorcière. »  
  
« Non » fit Dudley avec un sourire, « Une après midi, j'étais chez elle et une chouette est entrée par la fenêtre avec une lettre accrochée à la patte. J'ai fait le rapprochement » dit-il doucement en souriant à Harry.  
  
C'était certain. S'il y avait une chose que Dudley savait à propos des sorciers c'était bien qu'ils reçoivent leur courrier par hiboux postaux. Il en avait vu un certain nombre ces quatre dernières années.  
  
« Et comment tu l'as pris ? » fit Harry en se retenant de sourire.  
  
« Ben, au début, assez mal. » fit Dudley, gêné, « Je me suis mis à crier et j'ai voulu partir en courant, mais elle m'a retenu de force et m'as lancé un sort qui m'a fait me sentire mieux »  
  
« Un sortilège d'allégresse ? »  
  
« Ouais, un truc comme ça. Ensuite on a discuté, elle m'a rassuré, m'as dit que la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas méchant et aspiraient à vivre une vie tranquille et qu'à part le fait qu'ils aient des pouvoirs, ils n'étaient pas vraiment différents des gens normaux. euh, elle a utilisé un terme pour les nommer, les. moldus c'est ça.  
  
« C'est ça »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'explication de la nouvelle petite amie de Dudley mais trouvait tellement inespéré le fait que ce dernier puisse être devenu tolérant à ce niveau qu'il se retint d'arguer.  
  
« Et ensuite », entama Dudley avec un grand sourire, « je lui ai parlé de toi ! »  
  
« Ah? » fit Harry avec appréhension, songeant à la réaction qu'avaient la plupart des sorciers quand on prononçait son nom  
  
« J'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes » fit Dudley en retenant un éclat de rire. « Au début je n'ai pas compris puis elle m'a expliqué ton histoire. Je n'en revenais pas. T'es un héros »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on raconte. » lâcha Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.  
  
« Elle m'a expliqué que ta cicatrice était la trace d'un mauvais sort, lancé par un mage noir. Mais a dit qu'on ne devait pas prononcer son nom. J'ai pas compris. »  
  
« Une grande majorité de sorciers ont peur de prononcer son nom. Tout ce qui tient de prêt ou de loin à Voldemort les terrorise. »  
  
« Voldemort.C'est son nom ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Mais. » hésita Dudley, « Tu le prononce toi. »  
  
« Je pars du principe que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même »  
  
Dudley resta interdit quelques instants. Cette donnée supplémentaire semblait lui donner du fil à retordre. Puis il dévisagea Harry.  
  
« Je suis d'accord. Mais, puisque tu l'as tué, il n'y a pas de raison de continuer d'en avoir peur, non ? »  
  
« C'est vrai mais ils continuent à avoir peur. Et puis, il n'était pas tout à fait mort, mais réduit à l'état. d'âme en peine en fait. C'est compliqué. Mais ça n'as plus d'importance maintenant. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Il est de retour. Voldemort est revenu à la vie l'an dernier. »  
  
« QUOI ! ! ! » s'étouffa Dudley.  
  
« Chutttt ! ! ! » fit Harry, tendant l'oreille.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Harry entreprit d'expliquer à son cousin les circonstances dans lesquelles Voldemort était revenu. La coupe des trois sorciers, le faux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la coupe transformée en portoloin, la mort de Cédric Diggory, le duel, le Priori Incantatem et son retour à Poudelard. A sa grande surprise, ce récit lui était moins difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le Passage sur la mort de Cédric fut le moment le plus dur et il dut s'arrêter quelques instants pour respirer un grand coup. À la fin du récit, Dudley semblait tout simplement dévasté et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.  
  
« Harry. » murmura-t-il après un moment, « je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu avais traversé. Ce malade veut ta peau. Mais pourquoi ? ? ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment. En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Certes, Voldemort voulait sûrement se venger de ce qu'il avait subi 15 ans plus tôt, mais au départ, pourquoi avoir voulu le tuer. Quelle menace représentait-il bébé ? Dumbledor n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, en fait » murmura-t-il finalement, plus pour lui-même que pour son cousin  
  
Ce dernier le contempla quelques instants puis finit par dire :  
  
« A mon avis, il y a quelque chose de spécial en toi qui te rends dangereux aux yeux de Voldemort. Il a peut-être. je sais pas.sentit que tu étais plus puissant que lui. »  
  
« Voldemort est le Mage noir le plus puissant depuis un siècle. Pourquoi aurait-il eu peur d'un bébé ? »fit Harry avec un soupçon d'agacement. « Je pense que c'est à toi de le découvrire. » dit Dudley, calmement « Il y a une raison, et cette raison est ta force, ton arme la plus sur. Je ne pense pas que te lamenter soit la solution. Quand on pense à la façon dont tout le monde t'admire et dont ce. Dumbledor a l'air de te faire confiance. Ce ne sont pas de simples coïncidences.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! » fit Harry, effaré par le fait qu'il était en train de se faire conseiller par son cousin.  
  
« Je sais, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais au moins j'ai un regard extérieur et impartial sur le sujet. Ce n'est que de la logique. Voldemort veut ta peau à tout prix, donc quelque chose en toi l'effraye et ce quelque chose, il te faut le découvrire pour te débarrasser de ce dingue. » acheva Dudley avec entrain.  
  
Incroyable ! Il était en train de ce faire donner une leçon par Dudley. Le Gros Dudley qui lui tapait dessus il y a quelques années avait laissé place à ce garçon mince (trop.), réfléchit, tolérant et incroyablement calme avec qui on pouvait avoir une discussion.  
  
« Dit moi », recommença Dudley, interrompant cassant le fil des pensées d'Harry, « c'est vrai que ton parrain est Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension  
  
« Oui. mais il est innocent » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air horrifier de son cousin.  
  
. « T'es sur ? Pourtant la télévision et Claire le dépeignent comme un monstre fou dangereux ! »  
  
« Oui, j'en suis certain » répondit Harry, résolu à défendre son parrain, « Il a été envoyé à la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, pour avoir tuer trois sorciers et plusieurs moldus. Mais c'était en fait une des trois sorciers, Peter Pettigrow, qui a fait exploser la ruelle et s'est fait passer pour mort. C'est lui qui a trahi mes parents et permis à Voldemort de nous retrouver. Il s'est caché pendant 13 ans sous la forme d'un rat mais Sirius a retrouvé sa trace et s'est échappé de prison pour lui régler son compte quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était fait passer pour l'animal de compagnie de mon meilleur ami, Ron. Quand il l'a eu retrouvé et m'a expliqué toute l'histoire, il a voulu le tuer mais je l'en ai empêché. Quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes ! Bref, il s'est finalement échappé et a rejoint Voldemort en Albani. C'est grâce, où plutôt à cause de lui que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. En fait tout commence et finit avec lui.  
  
Dudley etait effondré dans son siège, à moitié hébété par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter son cousin.  
  
« Merde ! » soufla-t-il. « Et ton parrain a passé 13 ans en taule à cause de cette enflure ? »  
  
« Oui. Maintenant il vit en fugitif, la plupart du temps sous sa forme animal pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. »  
  
« Animal ? » demanda Dudley avec surprise. « Oui. Un chien. Un gros chien. Noire. On appel ça un animagus, un sorcier qui a la faculté de se transformer en un animal donné à volonté.  
  
« Cool ! Ca doit être super pratique ! » déclara Dudley avec admiration.  
  
« La preuve. »  
  
« Mais » entama Dudley en fronçant les sourcils « pourquoi il a pas été réhabilité, puisqu'on sait que ce n'est pas lui ? »  
  
« Le tout n'est pas de le savoir mais de le faire comprendre aux autres. Pettigrow s'est échappé et personne ne m'as cru quand j'ai dit qu'il était innocent. Sauf Dumbledor mais sans preuves, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. »  
  
« Mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour te rendre la vie impossible ou quoi ? » s'énerva Dudley en ne prenant même pas la peine de baisser la voix. »  
  
« C'est la seule explication. » fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé. « Mais il y a pire. »  
  
« Argh ! C'est possible ça ? » fit Dudley d'une mine qui voulait dire ''n'en jetez plus''  
  
« Oui. Le ministre de la magie a refusé de me croire quand je lui ai dit que Voldemort était de retour. Il n'y a que Dumbledor qui y cru et a, secrètement, préparé la défense. Officiellement, Voldemort n'est plus, officieusement, il peut se livrer à toutes les exactions possibles, le ministère ne bougera pas.  
  
Une expression d'horreur apparue sur le visage de Dudley.  
  
« Mais c'est pas possible. Il faut le virer ce mec, le ministre là, et mettre Dumbledor à sa place.  
  
« Ce serait l'idéal à mon avis. Fudge, le ministre, fait aveuglement confiance aux grandes familles de sorciers, tellement confiant en la prétendue pureté du sang. » Fit Harry en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts  
  
« Oui, Claire m'a parlé d'une discrimination à propos du sang. Elle m'a dit que dans votre bahut, certains la traitaient de Sang de Bourbe parce qu'elle était issue d'une famille de moldu. Comme elle avait les larmes aux yeux en en parlant, j'ai pas voulu insister, mais j'ai pas bien compris. »  
  
« Simple, certains sorciers pensent que le fait d'être issue d'une longue lignée de sorcier les rends meilleurs. Ils pensent que les enfants qui ont un parent moldu sont. entachés, que c'est une impureté dans le sang. Quant aux premiers sorciers d'une longue lignée de moldu, ils les considèrent que leur sang est de bourbe, sale, comme une espèce de sous catégorie. de.  
  
« Sous race ! ! ! » l'interrompit Dudley. Sur son visage était gravé une expression d'horreur et de profond dégoût. « Mais c'est une théorie Nazie ça. La pureté du sang, la sous race, le sang sale. MAIS C'EST À VOMIR CA ! ! ! »  
« Et Voldemort veut ''éradiquer'' tous ceux qui ne correspondent à ce critère de pureté. »  
  
« HEIN ! ? Mais Claire fait partie de ces sorciers. Ses parents sont des moldus ! »  
  
« Alors rester par mis les moldus est encore le meilleur moyen pour elle de se protéger. C'est pour ça que Dumbledor m'envoie chez vous tous les étés. »  
  
« Harry, tu es sur que tu veux retourner là-bas ? Si rester parmis les moldu est un bon moyen de se protéger alors toi plus que n'importe qui devrait rester avec nous.  
  
Harry regarda son cousin avec un sourire de tendresse. Dudley Dursley s'inquiétait pour lui. Le comble de l'inimaginable.  
  
« Tu as raison sur le fonds, mais c'est hors de question. D'abord Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur qui existe. Voldemort lui-même admet qu'il ne peut me toucher là-bas. Et de toute façon, je tiens à terminer ma scolarité et à apprendre à me défendre seul. Voldemort ne m'as pas empêché de vivre comme je l'entendais jusqu'ici et ça ne va pas commencer. Je refuse de me terrer, d'avoir peur. Je l'ai déjà combattu et je le referais si je le dois, même si je risque de me faire tuer.  
Voilà, tout est dit. Voilà ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de particulier. Continuer à vivre envers et contre tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais en un sens, je comprends que l'on t'admire et moi-même je dois dire que.  
  
« STOP ! Ca fait trop de nouvelle pour la journée. Je ne veux pas que tu m'admire Dudley. Je suis juste Harry. »  
  
« Ca me rappel quelque chose ça. Et. »  
  
Harry l'interrompit. Il entendait du bruit dans la chambre des parents de Dudley.  
« Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. Si ton père te trouve là il va faire une syncope ! » Fit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Dudley se leva avec un sourire, puis considéra Harry en réfléchissant. Finalement il lui tendit la main. Harry le regarda quelques instants, puis se leva et lui serra la main. Puis Harry fut se rappela tout à coup pourquoi il l'avait fait entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
« Dudley y'a un truc dont je voulais te parler. »  
  
La main de Dudley se serra légèrement plus fort dans celle de Harry et un sourire las apparu sur son visage.  
  
« Désolé Harry, mais ce problème là, je dois le régler seul. Je sais que tu as compris. Tu es moins aveugle que mes parents. Mais Clair m'aide déjà. J'y arriverais. Prends plutôt soin de toi. Y'a du boulot apparemment avec tout ce qui te tombe dessus. »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
« Et considère-moi comme un lien dans le monde moldu. Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas défaut, Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry serra les mâchoires pour retenir d'éventuelles effusions. Il se contenta d'affirmer sa poigne dans la main de son cousin et le remercia. Celui-ci se dirigea finalement vers la porte mais au dernier instant, se retourna vers Harry.  
  
- « Un chien c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Il fallut quelques seconde à Harry pour comprendre que son cousin parlait de Sirius.  
  
« Oui, un gros chien »  
  
« Noir. »  
  
« Voilà »  
  
Dudley regarda son cousin avec cet air mystérieux qu'ont souvent les gens qui savent des choses que d'autres ignorent, puis quitta la pièce.  
  
Harry se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit. Treize ans d'animosité, d'incompréhension mutuelle et de mépris venait de partir en fumée en l'espace d'une heure. Incroyable. Dudley Dursley avait complètement changé. Il était devenu tolérant, compréhensif, sensible et lui avait offert son amitié. Sans condition. Une révolution insuspectable. Harry sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son cousin, que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas lui faire défaut n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Qu'elle se voulait être une excuse et une amende honorable pour le comportement qu'il avait eu pendant toutes ces années. Plus, elle était la marque d'un respect et d'un lien que Harry n'avait jamais pu connaître. Le lien familial.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se rendormit. Une heure plus tard, il serait réveiller par l'incessant tambourinement de la tante Pétunia sur sa porte. Certaines choses restent immuables. Mais le monde change.  
  
Autre temps, autre moeurs.  
To be continued.  
  
********************  
  
Bon. Volà le chapitre 2. Quelques explications s'imposent.  
  
D'abord, le chapitre lui-même n'as pas beaucoup de rapport avec l'histoire telle que je la conçoie. C'est vrai. Mais en fait j'avais très envie de faire de Dudley un mec cool. Et il se peut qu'il soit utile pour la suite (on va faire en sorte.). Ensuite le chapitre est introductif, pour dire que Harry est là. Voilà, il est là.Les chapitres suivants, jusqu'au cinq à peu prè, seront aussi introductifs, dans une certaine mesure. Ils campent l'histoire et les persos. Comme l'introduction d'une dissertation quoi. Jusqu'à ce que les personnages se rejoignent. J'ai l'air de savoir ou je vais là ? bah en fait pas du tout (*très très gros soupire*).Je sais comment je vais faire pour l'intrigue et tout mais le déroulement de l'intrigue. je vais accumuler les invraissemblances en fait et ça va partir en sucette à un moment ou un autre. Bref. c'est la merde ! Mais j'y arriverais (non mais) et en fait l'histoire va retracer un parallèlle avec le Tome 5. Voilu. Sinon, ne vous génez pas pour les review et surtout les méchantes (je suis un peu mazo), mais bon, soyez tolérants, c'est ma premiere fic, chuis un petit jeune quoi.  
  
See ya ! 


End file.
